Mortal Kombat Worlds - Gods & Monsters
by Matthew Holt
Summary: A new Mortal Kombat universe, new 'heroes', new 'vilains', behind every character there's a new story, a new twist. In this fiction we see Raiden as an Elder God ruling Earthrealm and bringing peace to the whole world, but as people start to opem their eyes they see they were missing something. Something is coming. Mortal Kombat is coming.
1. Chapter 1 - Raiden

"_There are an infinite number of worlds out there. Even inside our own, they are hiding, running fast before our very eyes. Sometimes I wonder how everything could have been different. If the tiniest ant was stepped on by someone else, if a drop of rain would have fallen on somebody else's shoulder. Everything is mutable, nothing is static. The world as we know is a dream" –_ Raiden

**Chapter 1 - Raiden**

At the top of the Nimbus Tower Raiden watched over _his_ realm. Yes, it was his. Looking back in time he saw himself face to face with the Elder Gods, conquering his place among them. Thunder had taken them all.

He was not an Emperor, a King, or a simple Ruler. He was a God. And now all he wanted, all he had ever wanted, peace, was lying at his hands. He would do it all, to keep it there.

For years he had defended Earthrealm, guarded it with his life. He had freed all realms, and now, as his reward, he had a Throne up above the clouds, watching over mortals and immortals.

"My Lord, if there is one thing I hate about this place is that…" Raiden turned his face back at the woman who entered the Throne Room. It was Ashrah, his wife. "We still don't have an elevator". Raiden smiled at her, kissed her and glanced at the beauty of the Demon Slayer.

Ashrah's fate was sealed since the day she was born. The Elder Gods had decided that she would be the one to clean the world from its greatest evil. Raiden, knowing of her quest, took her into his Army of Cleansing, turning her into the ultimate warrior.

Her hair was brighter than daylight, her eyes the darkest moon. She turned herself into a Goddess without asking for permission. Now, alongside Raiden, she ruled a new world, for a new age. There were no threats, no enemies, and no darkness that they could see or touch.

"I only wish that we can live in peace like this forever, I only pray that my power will be able to purify this rotten world."

"It purified me". Ashrah took Raiden's hand, and together they look at the sky ahead of them. The future was bright. If only their eyes would reach beyond the surface. Then everything would have been different. The Eagle's on top of Raiden's throne shone powerful, impotent, but they were blind.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ermac

**Chapter 2 – Ermac**

Ermac stood quietly under the Nimbus Tower, meditating. He was created for one purpose only, and he had served his purpose. The cleansing was done, he had wiped out the darkness in all realms, and everything was made as his master wanted. Raiden now ordered him to keep track of Evil in all realms, like a Guardian, and he was worried about what he found out.

"Interesting, isn't it?" It was Shang Tsung behind him. The wizard had a powerful presence, like it could kill you at any moment. He was, at least, terrifying.

"Depends on what you're talking about, We don't find a lot of things interesting." The wizard gave a dry laugh, sarcastic as only he could be. He was also on to help create Ermac, as he was Raiden's official sorcerer and also member of the Army of Cleansing. Shang was powerful, some would say as powerful as Raiden himself.

"I'm talking about how interesting it is that you don't trust your master". Ermac knew who he was talking about, his master, everyone's master: Raiden.

"We don't like your assumption's sorcerer, we trust Lord Raiden, and we serve him". The wizard did not take that as the right answer. He took Ermac to a secret room underneath his own, and there he attacked them.

"We will not fight you Master Shang, you must stop this madness".

But it was too late, the sorcerer came punching, kicking and gave no time for Ermac to counter-attack. He was soon on the ground.

"As we said, we won't fight you!"

"I don't need you to fight me Ermac, I just needed this." At this moment Shang Tsung's hands danced over Ermac's body and it seemed for a moment that he would take all of his souls, making the dance around him, float all over the room like fireflies, but, as soon as Ermac started to lose consciousness Shang returned the souls to him .

"We can't understand, we thought you would kill us."

"Fight like this again, and I will, I did not create a weak warrior Ermac, I created a monster". Shang then took Ermac next to an amulet; it was Raiden's Elder Amulet.

"How did you get this?" The sorcerer just shook his shoulders.

"Just touch it". When Ermac touched it, a whole new power entered into him, it spoke to all his souls, and by them it was perceived. It was everything, it was whole, and it was completion. The One Being itself, the weakest part of it, alive.

"Do you know now why you don't trust him?" And then Shang Tsung left, leaving Ermac with his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shang Tsung

**Chapter 3 – Shang Tsung**

Now that he knew Ermac realized the truth he could put his plan in motion. Raiden was not Raiden; his hunger for peace was nothing more than a desire to conquer, to be omnipotent again, and the One's dream was getting closer than it could get.

Knowing this Shang Tsung knew that he could not fight Raiden now, as he could have done in the past. To defeat this almighty God he would need to convince people that something was behind Raiden, something that wasn't anything like the God of Thunder. But there was someone who did not need any conversion. This someone stood at the darkest pit of the Netherrealm, it was its king: Efestus.

And so Shang opened a portal to the Netherrealm as soon as he could, away from Raiden's eyes on a far away desert in Erathrealm. He entered Hell and there long he walked until he found Efestus's prision.

"Look who comes here to visit me, one of my captors, the sorcerer who fools everyone"

"You still hold resentment against me Efestus, but today I come with an interesting proposal" The sorcerer then shook a men's body that was hiding low behind him, and threw it at Efestus feet. "I call it, freedom"

"Don't play with me sorcerer, you know what I would give for freedom, but you know as well that you are dead, as soon as you let me out."

"I'll fight you again Efestus, I'll fight you a hundred times if you want, but now I've got a bigger concern; Riaden."

"You stupid weak minds finally realized it?"

"Some of us started to see behind the white eyes, and were not pleased"

"I guess you need my help to defeat him, or may I say to defeat _it_"

"You know I would not be sad if they both die, Earthrealm could use a new Emperor, who knows a new God"

"You think high, Shang Tsung, but I can't go against Raiden alone, or even with your help" Efestus finally looked up, the yellow frightening eyes of the Demon King. "Free me, and I will tell you the name of Raiden's nightmare".


End file.
